Chapter 36 - Rogue Mind (TCOK)
The next few days at Clubba Kingdom were uneventful for Tubba. He was being kept out of public eye; Clubbar warned him he had no idea how the public would react to him, especially after how he reacted to being called a murderer. The iciness which with they had treated him originally was receding, however. Chubba, meanwhile, was lording over the Kingdom and all it's resources. The concerns of his Kingdom's inflating currency, the Club Coin, which had the exchange rate that was now 89 Club Coins for every Mushroom Coin. That made an even scarier exchange rate in the BeanBean Kingdom, where it took 1,010,101,010,101 Mushroom Coins to be one BeanBean Coin. As consequence, it was 89,898,989,898,989 Club Coins that equated to one BeanBean Coin. Although there were plenty Club Coins around, and that the castle could easily have over a million BeanBean Coins if the treasury was converted, the inflation was scary news that Chubba did not care about. The concerns of his Kingdom's borders with the Mushroom Kingdom being weakened every passing day, was also news that Chubba did not care about. Clubbar was effectively running the Kingdom, with Chubba being a figurehead leader. The SS Mahruav crew began showing restlessness around the castle, and Tubba knew he could no longer keep living a double life. The SS Mahruav crew had been at sea for so long, they were designed to be at sea, the wind in their sails, smelling the salty water and living life with no responsibilities. Regardless of their loyalties to him as their Captain, he would have to make a decision. His Kingdom, or his crew. Tubba was at loathe to leave his brother after how they were finally on good terms again, but he didn't want to see Mud go on the SS Mahruav without him. A persistent sense of longing persisted no matter what he did. It could be best be equated to a craving, but Tubba had no idea what he was craving. Every day, his stomach ached with a longing unknown, to do something that he needed. Somehow, Tubba didn't think the Kingdom was the right place for him. Strange. I spent most of my life craving to be accepted by my brother, now when I am, I'm still craving something else. ''He knew in a matter of time the Kingdom would accept him as a Prince. ''I don't want to leave Mud or the SS Mahruav. I also don't want to leave Chubba and the Clubba Kingdom. Do I not want to leave the Kingdom because I'm thinking it's perfect now? ''Tubba lay on his bed, having reacquainted himself with his room over the days since returning from the Zaz Kingdom. It was exactly how he had left it. Posters of famous Clubbas playing sports, of his favourite TV show, of himself at younger ages. His bed and it's red covers were the same as he had left it on the day he killed Bubba; made neatly in the way he desired, the covers tucked in at the sides. Staring up at the dull, beige ceiling, he sighed. His mind was beginning to scare him. He kept visiting and revisiting the ideas of parting ways with one of Mud and Chubba, but neither seemed ideal. ''I don't want to live a life that's meaningless. Being a Prince is as meaningless as it can get. I hold no sway in the decision making anymore. That power belongs to the King. Even still, I don't think I want to be King either. '' Rolling off his bed, he grasped his club in his right hand. The club was a lot lighter than Karubba's club, making it less deadly, but it was his. The one his father had given him at birth. Somehow, by wielding this club, Tubba felt closer to his late father than he ever had before. Having travelled to the other side of the world had given him a new perspective on his father, a noble King who worked tirelessly for his people. Chubba wasn't in the same hard working mould, and that was fair. Tubba wasn't either; Tubba Sr. had truly been an anomaly among Clubbas, a naturally lazy species. ''Maybe I'm better off alone. ''Pushing aside the door to his room, he strode out into the hallway. Clubba Castle was a fairly big castle, having eleven floors above the ground and sixteen turrets and towers beyond those floors. Tubba's room was on one of the highest floors, for it limited the contact he had to make with those he didn't want to. Nodding to the various Clubba guards, Tubba descended to the ground floor via the many large stairs in the castle. The castle had been designed huge, so there was plenty of space for eight or nine normal-sized Clubbas to walk side by side in one direction on the stairs. As he reached the ground floor and entered the Entrance Hall, his heart sank as he saw a familiar blue-robed Bandit waiting for him. "Mud!" Tubba exclaimed awkwardly, pretending to be excited to see him. He knew what this conversation was going to be about. Mud nodded in acknowledgement of Tubba, and waited for the Clubba Prince to draw level before beginning. "Hey, Tubba..." Mud began, sounding equally awkward, "you know the SS Mahruav crew aren't used to being cooped up in one place. We're built to stay at sea..." Scratching the scales at the back of his neck, Tubba nodded. "So?" He asked, hoping to postpone the inevitable. "The crew and I are loyal to you. Don't doubt that." Mud sighed, "but if we stay much longer, you could have a full scale mutiny on your hands, much like Gerald did with you. They're not dumb, because the Clubba Kingdom won't stand in our way for a Prince with a conflict of interest." "So what do you say I do?" Tubba asked, desperate for advice from anyone. "We leave, with or without you. You have to make a decision, Tubba. No one else can make it for you." With those words, Mud strode out of the Entrance Hall in the direction of the stairs to the basement. ''You have to make a decision, Tubba. No one else can make it for you. No one else. It's my choice. As if following orders, Tubba hoisted his club over his right shoulder and made way for the Throne Room, a decision forming in his mind.